food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Snowskin Mooncake
Main= |rarity = SR |class = Magic |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = |pairs2 = |paired1 = |paired2 = |fa1 = Catus Spirit |fa2 = Inugami |recipe = Tomato & Eggs |food type = Dessert |birthplace = China |birth year = 20th century |cn name = 冰皮月饼 |personality = Silent & Reserved |height = 157 cm |likes1 = |likes2 = |likes3 = |dislikes1 = |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = |cvjp = Kawabe Yuki |cvcn = V17-KIYO |get INTL = yes |get FF:NJ = no |get CN = yes |get TW = no |get JP = yes |get KR = no |quote = There's nothing better than the silence of ice and snow. |bio = An alluring, silent beauty who isn't good at expressing emotions and never has much to say. However, she's got a sensitive heart and favors briskly cold places. Although she often writes runes that others can't decipher, she is also proficient in regular writing and loves recording all she sees in her travels. |food introduction = Snowskin mooncakes aren't baked in an oven. Unlike traditional mooncakes, snowskin mooncakes are made partially with glutinous rice, giving the exterior a semi-transparent white look. When selling them, they must be kept refrigerated, hence the name. It has a flaky, soft, refreshing texture and more of a tang than traditional mooncakes. |acquire = *Events |events = *Harvest Diary (Snowskin Mooncake) *Everbright Moon |power = 1511 |atk = 53 |def = 11 |hp = 425 |crit = 1125 |critdmg = 732 |atkspd = 1241 |normaltitle = Ice Flower Artist |normal = Snowskin Mooncake waves her brush, forming icicles in the air, dealing 100% ATK of damage to an enemy plus 62 extra damage. |energytitle = Blizzard Whirlwind |energy = Snowskin Mooncake floats in the air and sings, forming an icy whirlwind around her, dealing 40% ATK of damage to all enemies plus 278 extra damage. |linktitle = |link = |pair = |name = |contract = My name... is Snowskin Mooncake. |login = Welcome back. |arena = Chilly. I like it... |skill = Don't be this way... |ascend = Can... I draw prettier designs? |fatigue = I'm tired... |recovering = Huff-huff... Um-- Master Attendant? |attack = ...Very well. |ko = The pain... |notice = I can only... do desserts and cold dishes... I hope... you don't mind. |idle1 = So jealous... of time... no need to think... just moves forward. |idle2 = Older sister and Master... both so kind... |idle3 = Can... I make a drawing of it? The future with Master... |interaction1 = I'm... drawing Master Attendant... beautiful. |interaction2 = What are... you doing? |interaction3 = This runes... are traces of memory. |pledge = Yes! If you're here.. that's good. I... like you too. |intimacy1 = So blessed... to have met you. |intimacy2 = My chest... feels warm. I... don't dislike it. |intimacy3 = It's so nice... sitting together. |victory = Master... as long as you're happy. |defeat = I'm sorry...... |feeding = Thank you... I like it... |skin = Moon Artist |format = png |skin quote = Jade Hare moonbeams mingle with the fireflies, wishing that we meet again underneath these starry skies. |skin acquire = Everbright Moon event. |skin 2 = |format 2 = |skin quote 2 = |skin acquire 2 = |skin 3 = |format 3 = |skin quote 3 = |skin acquire 3 = |notes = *The moon rabbit or moon hare is a figure in Asian folklore who lives on the Moon, based on pareidolia interpretations that identify the markings of the Moon as a rabbit or hare. The folklore originated in China and then spread to other Asian cultures. *Snowskin Mooncake is related to the Mid-Autumn Festival, held on the 15th day of the 8th month of the lunar calendar with full moon at night and corresponding to late September to early October of the Gregorian calendar. *Another Food Soul related to this festival is Moon Cake. |tips = }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}}